


Love After Tradegy Temple

by FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry



Category: Original Work, Outlands-Fandom, The Demonic Outlands
Genre: Based Off Of The Demonic Outlands, Catholic Character, Chatholic Comunity, Demons, Gen, Holy Knights, Knights - Freeform, Large Cock, Male Homosexuality, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Priests, Story Time with lunarReins, Werewolves, urethral insertion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-07-06 06:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry/pseuds/FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry
Summary: Long ago, in the forgotten Lovelands, was a mighty temple. It was the salvation of man. To most that could even remember the name believe it never existed. However, it did and its creation was started by a special boy receiving a special vision.





	1. Prolonge

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Explaining the Outlands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334325) by [Outlands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outlands/pseuds/Outlands). 



**Love After Tragedy Temple**

  

**PROLONGE**

 

 

It is a bright sunny morning; many people are in the towering church. On the stage is a podium where the priest to giving a speed and to the left are stands for the choir boys.

 

“There are many things in this world that will try to tempt you and make you stray from our god. But with god in your heart, you can avoid all of the pitfalls and traps that the devil has set to make you sin.”-The priest speaking to the townspeople. "Now a closing prayer, dear lord thou art in heaven may you give us the strength to ward off those vile demons from the forest and the vile demons within us all. May you bless us as you continue to have with healthy crops, good health and the perfect weather. Amen."

 

“Amen."-The townspeople say collectively, with closed eyes and entwined fingers.  

 

"I will be listening to confessions, I urge you to confess your sins, they only grow corruptive if left to fester within you. And boys, you may return to your families and help your fathers until the nightly liturgy, remember to practice your hymns." The priest says dismissing the altar boys, who walk single file to the back. The priest exits stage left, where the confessional booth is nearby.  

 

Backstage the boys neatly put away their choir shawls and robes, leaving in their street clothes. The boys talk amongst each other as they head back to their awaiting families. The church empties for the most part, the work day has officially begun for these people as the ones who weren't there were already working.

 

Gabriel Williams is an altar boy, son of one of the 20 farmers in the entire town. Gabriel greets his father with respect and kindness, his mother being one of the people excused from the morning liturgy. They leave the church together and head home to their vegetable farm.

 

“Today's sermon lifted up my spirits, what about you my dear boy?”- Gabriel’s father says with a cheerful demeanor. Gabriel’s father is a large man who is bound with muscles from all of his years working the farm. His father has short brown hair and a short beard, his face is rugged. Gabriel looks similar to his face, with his short brown hair and jawline. However, unlike his father, unlike anyone else in the village, Gabriel is well endowed. His endowment is a close kept secret between his parents and the priest.

 

"Oh, yes father, I always enjoy St. Mathew's sermons. I do have to admit, I was off pitch during the second and third songs."

 

“You were? I don't think anyone noticed, what matters is that you use your voice to lift others up and I think you did a fine job at that.”

 

"Oh, thank you father, you lift me up." Gabriel says with a bounce now in his step.

 

They finally make it to their farm where there is an array of colors from the vegetables that are almost fully done growing. “The harvest this season is going to be plentiful don't you agree?”

 

"I most certainly do father. Will you excuse me so I my change my clothes, I do not want my robe to get dirty? I'll be back to help you as soon as I can."

 

“Alright, go on then.” Gabriel’s father says as he gets ready to check over and water the crops. Gabriel bows his head and head up the small steps to the back door, entering his home. Gabriel goes up the stairs to his room which is the first door on the right. Gabriel enters and changes out of his robes, which are folded neatly and are left on the bed against the wall. Underneath his robes, Gabriel wears a white shirt that is tied at the neck, brown pants, and flat shoes. Because of his endowment, which has a habit of leaking his earthly seed Gabriel's pants are stuffed with cotton. The organ itself is stuffed with a cloth rag. With his robe safe from getting dirty, Gabriel goes back outside.

 

Meanwhile, Gabriel’s father is watering several of the vegetables as he looks to the entrance of their home waiting for his wife to arrive back from her job like usual. He checks up on a cabbage that's not looking as healthy as the others and pulls it from the rest of the patch before moving on to the next set.

 

Gabriel walks down the three wooden steps to his farm and looks at the left-hand side of the farm, as his father is currently focusing on the right-hand side. Gabriel looks at the first group of vegetables, the carrots, which look perfectly fine. Next are the tomatoes, then are the heads of lettuce. Gabriel looks behind, seeing his father walk away from the eggplants, without saying a word.

 

'Mom must be home' thought Gabriel as he stood up from his squatting position. Gabriel walks over to the eggplants and checks them out.

 

Gabriel's dad smiles as his wife finally makes it back home. “It's always a blessing to see you make it back home every day.”

 

"It's a blessing to come home to a husband as great as you are, where's Gabriel?"-Gabriel's mother asks.

 

“He is helping me with the crops.”

 

"And, how are they?" The Mrs. asks, taking her Mr.'s hand.

 

“They are doing fine, healthy crops. How are you feeling?”

 

"As well as I ever am after dealing with those filthy wolves."

 

“Well at least you're home now.” Mr. Williams takes Mrs. William's hand, before noticing tears in her dress. "As well as you ever are?...I see... let me make you feel better." Mr., Williams looks up to his wife before taking her upstairs to their bedroom, straight across from the stairway.   

 

Outside, Gabriel looks around, not seeing his father come back, he stands up. Gabriel takes a breath and pulls down his pants, letting him breathe but goes a step further and removes the soaked rag from his shaft. Gabriel breathes a sigh of relief, during which he notices something out of the ordinary. Slithering up an eggplant, is a small pink creature that Gabriel has never seen before. Gabriel squats down, intrigued. The creature is small and pink it has no legs or arms, no eyes or face, but has no trouble moving around. He watches it wiggle about and the way it moves, before he picks it up. The creature squirms around in his palm before it starts to move through his fingers. Gabriel notices another one just breaking up from the dirt, made damp from his instrument. Gabriel watches as it slithers around in the spilled seed. Then when a small amount falls on it, it appears to look up and nears the source. Gabriel is startled and very fearful when the tiny creature enters his organ, he runs back into his house. He runs into his parent's room, stammering about what happened. His parents, who were currently preoccupied, hastily put on their clothes and takes Gabriel to the priest. Mr. and Mrs. Williams find the priest listening to confessions, stating that their predicament is an emergency they are allowed to be the next person to talk to the priest. When the priest is free, he takes the Williams to his office being in the back end of the church.  

 

“What is wrong?”-The priest asks, getting a worried look from the Williams.

 

"A demon has invaded our son, please Father Mathew help us." Mrs. Williams says pulling down Gabriel’s pants and displaying the issue.  

 

“I see, I’ll expel this unholy creature from you, I'm going to ask that your parents leave the room for this and for you to take a seat.” The priest looks to the pair of concerned parents as they leave out and he locks the door behind them and comes back to Gabriel who is sitting in the chair. “Well just try to be calm and it should be over with soon.” The priest says as he wraps his hands around the unclothed member. He says a small prayer and begins to bring his hands up and down Gabriel’s shaft. Despite his efforts the worm stays put, not moving at all during the extraction process. “This is bizarre, the extraction should be working.” The priest tries harder to no avail. “I think I might have to prepare something stronger. I'm sorry to ask this of you, but can you hold out a bit until I can do something about this demon?”

 

"Yes Father." Gabriel says looking down at his member noticing that it has yet to leak but he says nothing about it.

 

“I want you to pray more and if you feel anything at all that is different, come back here alright my boy?”

 

"Yes Father."

 

The priest nods and tells Gabriel to get clothed again before opening the door to his still concerned parents. The priest looks to the parents and tells them it was unsuccessful, but he will make something that might be able to get rid of their son's problem. Hearing the news, the Williams nod and hurry back home.

 

"Father Mathew advised me to pray so I would like to do that before dinner I will also be practicing my hymns for the night liturgy."- Gabriel says with a bow of his nod and nervous smiles from his parents.

 

"Oh dear, every mother's nightmare. What do you think will become of our dear Gabriel if this demon is unable to be expelled? I've never seen anything like it."- Mrs. Williams asks once Gabriel is in his room.

 

“I really hope we don't get to that point. Maybe nothing will happen hopefully...maybe it will die off, he's a strong boy.”-Mr. William

 

"I can only hope that we are so fortune in God's good graces. He is very devout…. I should make him something to help him fend off that thing. Would you mind fetching me some carrots, tomatoes and... cabbage?"

 

“Sure dear, I'll be right back then.” Mr. Williams says as he gets up and heads to the crops. Getting the said ingredients and bringing them back to his wife. “I just hope that all of this works.”

 

"I have faith in Father Mathew though I can't help but worry nonetheless. Thank you dear." Mrs. Williams begins cooking soup, boiling the water and chopping up the vegetables.  While she's preoccupied Mr. William gathers the linens and other dirty clothes to wash in the backyard.

 

Mr. Williams washes the linens scrubbing hard at the sheets. But his mind not at the work he's doing but on his son. For Mr. and Mrs. Williams the seems to go by impossibly slow, Mrs. carefully tends to her pot and Mr. thoroughly cleans fabrics. As always, the family has lunch together, finishing the leftovers from the night before. Gabriel looks up to his parents occasionally, seeing them try to hide their worried selves.

 

"Father? Mother?...May I ask an inappropriate question, if just to ease the air in the room?"  

 

Mr. Williams looks to his wife, nodding to her and waiting on her response.

 

"I suppose so dear just don't make a habit of it."-Mrs. Williams says after a sigh, putting down her utensils.

 

"I am aware of what you do, mother and the risks that come with it…poor choice of wording...my question is that earlier I witnessed father on top of you. Why? Knowing what she does why would that transgression occur especially since that kind of physical intimacy is forbidden if not for the creation of child?"

 

“I love your mother very much and after she goes through something like that…It's the least I can do to try to ease her pain.”-Mr. Williams

 

"I'm confused, how does it not add to it?"

 

“Because we are husband and wife. Your mom, she goes through a lot day in and day out...I'd be hurting her more by not assuring her that I still want her.”

 

"I see, thank you for answering my question."

 

"Are you still confused Gabriel?"-Mrs. Williams

 

"Afraid so."

 

"It is due to you seeing only the acts, demons are awful creatures only caring about themselves making what they to do people a tragedy. What your father does is love, caring deeply about how he affects me and how to make me feel good once I come home. The actions themselves are similar but it's about the emotion behind them and the intentions at hand. Does that clear things up?"

 

"Yes, I'll have to ponder about it but yes, thank you."

 

"Any other questions?"

 

"Not at the moment, thank you for asking."

 

"What about you darling any questions?" Mrs. William says with a smile, placing a hand on her husband's hand.

 

Mr. Williams smiles and nuzzles her. “I don't have anything to ask, I understand.”

 

After lunch, Gabriel goes back to practicing for the nightly liturgy, meanwhile Mr. Williams cleans around the house and Mrs. Williams starts making a healthy dessert. When the sunsets Gabriel is called down for family prayer of good health, he is also instructed to help around the house. Mr. Williams goes upstairs to apply the sundried bed sheets and covers. Dinner is served with the rising moon; the family begin eating after saying grace. After dinner, the three leave for the night time liturgy. After the sermon when everyone is excused, the Williams walk up to Father Mathew. They speak in hushed tones.

 

"Have you come up with Father?"-Mr. Williams asks in whispers, not wanting to be overheard by the other pedestrians.      

 

“Yes, I have, please come to the back room with me once more.” The priest saying quietly and leading the family to the back. After bringing the entire family to the back and locking the door, he gets a flask off of his desk and presents it to the family. This is a flask of the strongest herbs that keep demons away with holy water to burn the demon out.”

 

"Father, will this hurt him?"-Mrs. William asks, holding her son's shoulders.

 

“It may hurt depending on how the demon wants to leave his body. Would you both like to stay to support your son?”

 

"We would, do you need us to do anything to help?"

 

“You may want to hold on to him. He's going to need it.”

 

"Okay." Gabriel is helped out of his clothes and he is held, there also being a hand to cover his mouth to stifle any potential loud noises.

 

The priest gets the flask and pours the liquid on his member it, and nothing at all happens his member just twitches but nothing more. “This is the strongest holy water that there is in town...this is impossible…”  

 

"I do not mean to speak out of turn but maybe this is more of a blessing..." Gabriel says softly. "We know that before my state has caused some problems..."

 

"Gabriel, you can't honestly want this thing inside you?"-Mr. Williams

 

"I've prayed several times for a way for my condition to be less impactful on the laundry, and now I no longer have that problem and it doesn't hurt me or feel uncomfortable...and if holy water isn't able to rid me of it, maybe it's not a demonic entity?"

 

"...Father Mathew?"-Mrs. Williams looking for Father Mather for answers.

 

“...He could be right, or it's a demon lying dormant waiting. I don't know what I can do at the moment.”

 

"So, we just wait until something happens to him?"

 

“I’m afraid so for the moment until we find a better solution.” Father Mathew says not knowing what else to do.

 

Mrs. Williams takes deep breaths to contain herself. "Ok...We'll w-wait and when something... happens...we'll contact you immediately." Mrs. Williams says over pronouncing her words before motioning Gabriel back home. Father Mathew closes his eyes and prays for the family as they leave. The Williams put Gabriel to bed, praying together before hand. Gabriel falls asleep within an hour but the parents converse for two before agreeing that they have to get some sleep to be of any use. The next morning, Mr. and Mrs. Williams check on Gabriel for any ailments while they can before Mrs. goes to work and Gabriel goes to church before the liturgy.  

 

Nothing unusual befalls Gabriel that day or the next or the following week. Gabriel remains in perfect health. Winter has come and gone, Mr. and Mrs. William's fear lessens but is still prominent. On the first night of Spring after his parents have gone to bed, Gabriel finds himself walking down the stairs to the back yard. There is a burning need in his body for release, the worm in his member leading him and compelling him to release it. Gabriel lifts his nightgown and stands in front of the eggplants. The worm wiggles itself out, and a flood of seed follows, coating the eggplants and the other vegetables when Gabriel turns around. Thinking quickly Gabriel goes to the cross protecting the farm, and digs a hole there. The seed flows endlessly but eventually Gabriel is able to dig a deep enough hole to stuff his member into. He passes out and has a long dream, one that feels unbelievably real,

      

Gabriel wakes up that morning being in the arms of his father, he looks up weakly and sees no signs of what transpired the night before, not even the hole he dug in the ground. His father looks down at him with a tired smile as he brings Gabriel to his room, placing him in his bed.  “You had us both worried we thought you had left the protection of the town. Thank the heavens you are alright.”

 

"I saw something father...something terrible..."

 

“What did you see?” Gabriel’s father trying not to seem worried and panicked. "You need your rest…”

 

"I saw the town...the whole town on fire and there were green monsters everywhere doing unholy things!"

 

Gabriel’s father gets him into bed as the words leave his mouth. “Don't worry we can go to the father once you have the energy and he may be able to help us more. But don't worry it was just a dream.”

 

"I... I saw something else father…"

 

“What else did you see?”

 

"The townspeople going into a building...a large building, even bigger than the church...the word temple is in my mind when I'm thinking about it... "

 

“...I see...yes...when you are fully rested we are going to Father Mathew as soon as possible, okay...I'm going to need you to get some rest okay?”

 

"Okay father, I'm quite tired anyway." Gabriel says closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep. Mr. Williams soon discovers that Gabriel is leaking into the bed, he's puzzled as to why since Gabriel hasn't done that in months. Nevertheless, he gets extra blankets and places them into the bed. As Mr. Williams is about to leave the room it hits him that the last time his son leaked was before the worm entered his son. “Maybe it finally came out…”

 

Gabriel awakens later that day, his father not being around at the moment. Gabriel lifts the sheet covering him to see blankets under him and over him. Gabriel leaves the bed, taking one of the smaller blankets which he wraps around himself. Gabriel walks down to the farming, seeing his father tending to the vegetables.

 

"Hello father, I am awake."

 

“I'm glad you're up and well my boy,” Mr. Williams stopping to approach his son and embrace him tightly.

 

"...how are the crops doing?"

 

“They are okay...the eggplants and cabbages are flourishing...but the rest of the crops are dying...it's strange.”

 

"Oh, dear what should we do? Do we pull them now?"

 

“I feel like we should...wait do you have the energy to work?”

 

"Yes father."

 

“Okay we can do this now then we get ready to see the priest. Okay?”

 

"Yes father." Gabriel says, getting baskets to put the pulled crops in. He gives one to his father and uses the other himself, starting with the carrots.

 

After the weaker crops are pulled, Mr. William takes Gabriel to the church, hurrying since the morning liturgy will be starting soon.

 

Father Matthew is finishing sweeping the area around the pew, when he sees the father son pair. “Morning, made it extra early to liturgy, I'm glad.”  

 

"Father we need to speak to you for a moment."

 

“Okay come with me to the back then.” Father Mathew, walking into the back room and keeping the door open for them. Mr. William enters the room, closing the door behind him, once Gabriel is inside. “What is going on? Did something happen?”

 

"Gabriel tell the good Father Matthew what you told me."-Mr. William

 

"I had a dream that the village will be attacked by demons unlike anything I've ever heard about. I also saw people heading into a-a temple."-Gabriel.

 

"A temple?"-Father Matthew

 

"A building... even bigger than a church."

 

"It was just a dream, a common nightmare." Father Mathew dismisses.

 

“But we are really worried about this, what if it is a possibility...I mean last night we found him lying in front of the cross of the farm.”- Mr. William

 

"Perhaps this is all a side effect of that little creature inside him."

 

“When we found him, he was leaking again...maybe it came out.”

 

"Well it must've have done something to him, this could just be the start of it."

 

Mr. Williams holds his son close to him. “But what do we do? I don't want him to be tortured by dreams like this.”

 

"What is best for him is to be surrounded by the embrace of god, he will remain here an extra two to 5 hours, given your permission."

 

“It's fine with me, you have my permission. I know you’ll do your best for him.”

 

"Of course, he will be my pupil, the teachings of God will bury themselves deeper than any demon could. He will be safe and a model to follow, demons will fear him for worse than he fears this nightmare."

 

Mr. Williams sighs in relief. “Thank you so much. We will let you get ready for today's liturgy.” The two leave the office and get a seat in the church. Mr. Williams smiles to his son and holds him close. “Everything is going to be fine now and you won't have to worry again about such dreams.”

 

More To Be Told.


	2. 9 Summers Later

9 summers pass by, Gabriel grows, matures and is currently sitting in his room, having a large bed his size. The dream he had of demons and temples was only experience once but he never forgot it. He did however keep it to himself and learned under Father Mathew. Fearing the worst, Gabriel spent as much time as he could with Father Matthew, hoping that that would help prevent the nightmare from coming true.

 

The night of his twentieth birthday, Gabriel has just drifted off to sleep when he has the nightmare again. This time it is far more vivid than before and it jolts him from his sleep. Gabriel sits up and takes in deep breathes, sweat pouring down his face. He wipes his brow then gets out of bed. He dawns a long nightgown over a handmade hammock of his old smaller bedsheets, to contain himself.   

 

Gabriel stares out of the window, mouthing the words of pray, doing so as to not wake his parents. He leans his head against the glass before they widened, seeing a light shine down from the night sky. It shines down on the farm, and though he has his better judgement, Gabriel goes outside.  Gabriel steps out onto the small wooden steps, he looks around but doesn't see anything unusual. He questions himself and debates on going back inside but he presses on. Gabriel walks down the wooden steps until his bare-feet touch the soil. The young man looks at the crops as he walks down the aisle between the two rows of crops. He stops and finds himself standing before the cross, flashes of the past emerge but he shakes them away.

 

He turns to leave but notices something very unordinary at his feet. There's a new plant sprouting from the ground, with a thick white stem forming into a pink cap. Gabriel looks at the strange plant, he didn't notice it yesterday and his father has never mentioned it so it must've just sprouted. He plucks the plant, he observes it, it almost looks phallic but seems harmless. Gabriel is about to taste the plant when he catches a squirming pink creature wiggling up from the ground. Flashes of the night of his nightmare come rushing into his mind. After adjusting himself after recalling such information, Gabriel looks at the plant again. He thinks about his dream about the pink worm, and how god works. It's a sign, it has to be, demons don't put so much thought into what they do. This is a sign from above, that the danger is still real, no the danger is going to happen soon. There is nothing he can do to prevent it but there is something he can do after it happens, to give the people a place to be safe, to recover to heal and flourish once more. Gabriel looks to the cross right in front of him and nods to it, he accepts his role and will do what he can to fulfill the lighter side of the vision, to build the temple.         

 

Gabriel takes off his gown, revealing the straps over his shoulders that hammock his troublesome member. Gabriel pulls the thin but tough straps down his shoulders and takes hold of his stuffed member. Gabriel rids himself of the uncomfortable cloth and places the mushroom plant inside, which fits perfectly. Gabriel takes a breath as he redresses himself. He gathers the soaked cloth and head back into the house, putting them in the laundry.

 

The next morning, Gabriel is standing off to the side, next to him is another young man, Michael. They both are looking forward with smiles but there is some tension between them as one of them is going to be the new priest. Who becomes the next priest, under the head priest of Father Matthew, is decided by the people and Father Matthew himself. “Good morning all. Today one of these promising young men will be leading you all as one ascends to priesthood.”  Father Matthew looks to both young men with bible in hand. “The people here have faith in both of you and can feel the word of god, but his voice is stronger in one of you, and as I can feel the spirit in you both, one of you still has some learning to do.” Father Matthew smiles to both young men before handing Michael the bible and the crowd claps and cheers. Both of Gabriel’s parents look a bit shocked, but they smile to their son while clapping for the new priest.

 

Gabriel claps as he listens to Michael give his acceptance speech, holding mixed feelings about his loss. He comes to positive conclusion, he wasn't meant to win because he has to focus on other things. Gabriel nods to himself and idles by the rest of the liturgy, which Michael gives. Afterwards Michael approaches him while they are backstage.

 

"Hello and congratulations Michael, you're the new priest."

 

“Hi Gabriel, thank you. I was rooting for you secretly. I'm still a bit surprised that god would choose someone like me, but I'm happy I was chosen also. I'm going to do my best to serve everyone to the best of my ability.”

 

"I was surprised as well but you are the priest for a very good reason, you uphold the teachings while being so likeable comfortable around people. That is something I cannot do. You are admirable."

 

"Why thank you Gabriel, that means a lot that you would say such a thing. Can I...I would like to invite you over for dinner, to celebrate."

 

"...I suppose so, around six then two hours before curfew?"

 

"Yes wonderful, I'll have every prepared by then. If you will excuse me." Michael bows his head and quickly heads outside.

 

That night, Gabriel knocks on Michael's door, which after a few seconds is swung open by a joyful Michael who lets Gabriel in his home with open arms. “Come in and take a seat.”

 

"Thank you." Gabriel enters Michael's home, looking around before taking his seat in the livingroom. "You have a very inviting house, does anyone live with you?"

 

“Thank you very much, no I live alone, this was my parents house. But yes it's just me who lives here now.”

 

"I'm sorry for your loss, they were good people."

 

“They were they made me the person I am.”

 

"And what a person you turned out to be, a wonderful achievement. They'd be very proud of you."

 

“I went to their graves and told them, but shall we move on to reason I invited you over, for dinner?"

 

"Yes let's." Gabriel says following Michael to the dining table which is set with food.

 

“I hope you like all of this.” Michael says as he pulls out a chair for Gabriel.

 

"I'm sure I will if it tastes as good as it looks." Gabriel says taking the offered seat.

 

Michael pushes in Gabriel’s seat and gets a plate and puts a healthy amount of food on the plate handing it to Gabriel. He then gets food for himself and sits across from Gabriel. They eat carefully, not wanting to spill any food on their robes, they also make light conversation. Gabriel chews and looks up at Michael. His blonde hair, shiny blue eyes, slightly tanned skin, Gabriel joked to himself about him winning solely based on his appearance. Gabriel left, helping Michael clean-up before doing so.   

 

The rest of the week isn't as eventful, demon sightings have been going spars over the last few months. Michael however asks him to come over several times, often at the start of each week. At the end of month, Gabriel feels a slight tugging sensation down below while Michael is giving the morning liturgy. Unable to care of it until the night, Gabriel waits patiently. Just before curfew Gabriel leaves his home with a shovel in hand. He heads towards the back entrance of the town, the security being very laxed. Gabriel hops over the small gate and is met with foliage. He walks a straight line until he comes to a fallen tree, he crawls under the space below it. He continues walking, not knowing where his desitantation but trusting fate. Suddenly he comes to a stop. He uses the shovel he brought to dig a hole, one as wide as the shovel in his hands. He then walks to the center and digs a little hole there. Gabriel lifts his robe and pulls out his member, there being some difficulty due to the hammock. Once freed Gabriel puts his the head of his member in the center hole, letting out a groan as the mushroom is shot out of him. His seed flows endlessly, easily filling the center hole and pouring out into the larger one. Gabriel walks backwards, not wanting his shoes to get soiled. Gabriel stands at the edge of the hole he made and is currently filling. When the stream finally ends, Gabriel takes a deep breath. He tucks himself back into his hammock, grabs the shovel then leaves for home.

 

When he returns the shovel, Gabriel also checks the cross, which has another mushroom in bloom. Gabriel checks his surroundings before plucking the mushroom. Gabriel hides the mushroom in his hammock and waits to insert it until he is in the privacy of his room. A little later that night, Gabriel begins writing what has happened to him in a journal. He hopes that should anything like this happen to someone else that he can give them a guideline to follow, like his own personal bible.

 

The next morning, Gabriel stands to the side during Michael's liturgy, not expecting a peep from this new mushroom until the end of the month. In the afternoon, when Father Mathew has gathered all of the holy knights for the monthly meeting, Gabriel hurries out of the town. Gabriel finds the spot where he had dug is now completely covered by dirt, almost. Gabriel takes a closer look to see a pink thing in the center. He steps closer to it but stops when he sees a demon wolf across from him, the very first one he has seen in person. He is alarmed but he doesn't move, he can't move. He watches as the werewolf charges towards him and then as it is stands before him with a terrifying pre leaking erection. He looks down in fear but then curiosity as he sees pink fleshy roots rise from the ground and wrap around the demon's ankles. The is hauled into the air, upside down, before more roots around themselves around its limbs, setting it upright.         

 

Gabriel witnesses as the demon is served what it planned to dish out, the object in the center rushes upwards. Seeing it enter the werewolf, Gabriel knows that it's a phallus, though not as big as his own. The wolf is thrusted into again and again, other root like phalluses rush the werewolf, rubbing its body and penetrating its ass and mouth. Gabriel watches as the werewolf is filled all at once with seed, before being discarded. The phalluses return underground all except for one, the center one which keeps its tip above ground. Gabriel looks over to the werewolf to see it changing, decaying and from its body sprouts new phalluses that bury themselves in the ground, all except for one. Gabriel looks around, there are several single phalluses around, 3 not including the new one, none however are as big as the very first phallus.     

 

Gabriel takes the time to write down what he just witnessed, dating the day as well. Gabriel hurries back to the village, and returns to the church, helping instruct the alter boys and girls. When he is able to return home, Gabriel reflects on the exciting part of his day. He thought long about it, wanting to understand why it only attacked the wolf, perhaps it only goes after demons. However, the werewolf made it far enough to be able to touch him, it was only entered once it stopped. Gabriel pondered for an hour before he began his nightly routine before going to sleep.  

 

“Remember god loves you all no matter what you do. He gave you all the tools needed to do your jobs, which is not looking down on others, especially those who go out there and protect our town. Not those who divert those monsters far away from the rest of us. They deserve our praise, not the side looks and rumors that's been going around. We all work together to survive and live according to god’s plan. Have a blessed day everyone.” Michael says finishing up the liturgy for the morning before everyone disperses.

 

Gabriel approaches Michael as the crowd diminishes.

 

"You showed such passion in your speech, I was moved. Unfortunately, I'm not as in touch with the community as you are, what rumors are going around?"

 

“Thank you, but I'd rather not say it out here, I'm sure some people don't know, but I can tell you in the back. If you don't mind.”

 

"After you." Gabriel says motioning behind the stage. Michael walks to the back room and shuts the door when Gabriel enters.

 

“They have been speaking about the woman who go out to bait the demons away and been talking badly and treating them in a way that's not god approved at all...it's sad to see such an act be done after they risk everything to protect us, the woman don't make the choice to do such things. I just don't like the way they talk about them.” Michael says holding back a little bit.

 

"I understand that completely my mother is one of those people."

 

“She’s a blessing to the town, she could have just let the newer girls wander and figure it out but shes showing them how to survive the encounters so we don't have to pull so many girls out. We don't have to bury as many and we don't have as many missing as the town used to.”

 

"Perhaps the demons are getting to the people even without touching them, but with speeches like that it might just enlight people to fend off such negative thoughts. In case you don't hear it from anyone else, thank you." Gabriel says clasping Michael's shoulder.

 

Michael grins. “No thank you, I can only do this because of you. You give me hope and I feel like I can rely on you.”

 

"I feel the same my friend, you make me feel that the village is in good honest hands and will be for...for many years to come." Gabriel glances to side, remembering the first half of his vision but he smiles back at Michael.

 

Michael blushes for a second before gathering himself. “Thank you Gabriel, you don't know how much what you just said means to me.”

 

"Well we are going to be working with each other hopefully for many years to come, hopefully even through a tragedy."

 

“I hope we never have to go through a tragedy, but I understand.”

 

"I hope we don't either...however if one does occur, I trust you to guide us on the path of healing."

 

“Of course, it's my job to, I love the people of this town. I know it's selfish but I don't want to see them suffer.”

 

"None of us do my friend. Now as pleased as I am talking to you, we have work to do."

 

“Mmmhhmm.” Michael gets up from his seat and gets a few pieces of parchment and his ink quill. ”I do have a lot to get done, I’ll see you later. Have a blessed day.”

 

"Have a blessed day." Gabriel says as Michael leaves the room.

 

The end of the month rolls around and Gabriel feels that familiar tug. At the end of the day he heads out of town, with his shovel, but unfortunately he notices that someone spotted him. Despite that he continues onwards, going to his project, which he discovers is adding onto itself. Through the forest, under the tree and straight ahead he finds a ring of phallus heads poking up from the ground with the center head being the largest, even larger than his own. However the tugging continues and he walks to the left, stepping over trees and regular plants. He begins digging, being guided by his first thoughts. He doesn't question what he thinks or ponder about it, he just goes with his first thought.  

 

Gabriel digs a rectangle, three feet wide, seven feet in length and ten feet deep but with dirt steps, the he carved out from the hole. Gabriel walk down the steps and goes to the center and carves out a large hole. He then digs more, making a human-sized tunnel. He keeps digging and digging and digging, he has no idea how long the tunnel is but he stops when he feels the need to dig stops. Gabriel takes a breath, and pulls himself out. Expelling the mushroom was much cleaner than before or in the very least, the after flow didn't last as long.

 

After a few breaths and putting himself back in presentable order, Gabriel began walking back. Upon emerging from the tunnel, Gabriel was greeted by sunrise. He sighs but walks onward, he may not be able to sleep but he will have to clean his robes the best he can.  Gabriel returns home, greeting his mother as she leaves. She questions where he is coming from but Gabriel tells her not to worry as he enters his home. Gabriel goes to the back, seeing his father, who greets him then questions why his robe is so dirty. Gabriel tells his father what he told his mother before going to the cross to pluck the newest mushroom. Gabriel goes upstairs and undresses, putting the mushroom into his tip and moving on to get out as many dirt stains from his robes as possible before the morning liturgy.

 

The morning liturgy consists of Michael talking about blessings and how they can come to you from unexpected places and that it's always be good to be grateful. He dismisses everyone after the service is over. “Gabriel...can we talk?”

 

"Yes."

 

Once more the two go to the back room, the door closed and locked. “I must ask why are you're robes so unclean, this is very much unlike you.”

 

"Indeed it is and I'd be inclined to tell you but I rather show you instead, that is if you are willing to follow me while the good Father Mathew is holding the monthly meeting with the holy knights."

 

“...sure...but why do we need to sneak behind the good father's back?”

 

"Unfortunately the virtues Father Matthew will not permit us to leave the town, but the answer to your question lies on the other side of the rear gate."

 

“You are going out of town?? Are you sane? You know it's unsafe. Why put yourself at risk? ”

 

"Because God has given me the shield to protect us from demons, not a single one can penetrate or break it. However this shield wants you, I saw in a dream, you are essential to it. Please, Michael, trust me."

 

“I do trust you Gabriel...and while I'm with you to make sure no harm fall upon you, the forest is not safe.”

 

"...you are a good man Michael." Gabriel says looking into Michael's eyes. "And I know as a good man that you don't like keeping secrets but I ask you to keep two of mine."

 

“...I’ll keep your secrets okay.”

 

"Thank you, I'll inform you of both when we are outside the town."

 

Gabriel sees the holy knights filling into the church as he takes Michael outside, they walk casually until all the knights are gone and no eyes are on them. Gabriel rushes Michael to the rear gate, taking him outside of their town.

 

“Dear god please protect us while we leave you're protection….” Michael says as they are entering into the forest.

 

"He already has Michael." Gabriel takes the nervous and fearful Michael through the forest, under the tree and then straight ahead. They stand before the ring of phallus heads, which has several new ones coloring the inside.

 

“Mushrooms...weirdly shaped…”

 

"They look familiar don't they? If you look a little closer but this isn't what I wanted to show you, this is just on the way."

 

Michael gets a bit closer seeing what they really are. “This cannot be...what is up ahead Gabriel?” Michael moving away from the heads.

 

"Follow me." Gabriel says leading Michael to the tunnel ten feet down. They stand on the edge both of them looking at the entrance. "Disrobe."

 

“Huh, what? But for what?” Michael honestly confused and worried.

 

"You have to enter the tunnel bare. You also have to walk down it as far as you can. You walk until you reach the end and there is where you will confess your sins."

 

“Gabriel...I'm not sure this is the best idea...I trust you but this doesn't feel right to me…”

 

"I won't tell a soul about what you say I will keep your secret as you will keep mine, this being one of them. My other secret is what you will find out when you start to disrobe. I suggest you hurry as we don't have a lot of time to mingle."

 

Michael nervously disrobes as he’s praying under his breath. Seeing Michael do it, Gabriel starts to disrobe as well. Once down to their under clothes a nervous Michael glances over to see Gabriel's hammock and what it holds.

 

"G-Gabriel…” Michael stammers not finding any words to say moving his eyes away. “How long have you been afflicted like this?”

 

"Since I was a child. I've kept it hidden because I know how the public would view this condition."

 

“I won't tell anyone...did the father know?”

 

"Yes."

 

“And nobody knew...he’s amazing...I promise that no one will know about it.”

 

"I thank you. Now, if you would please finish undressing and enter the tunnel."

 

Michael continues to strip, until he’s bare he covers himself with his hands as he takes the first steps towards the tunnel. He walks down the dirt steps and enters the tunnel. “I can't see anything…”

 

"Keep walking, don't stop until you reach the very end, you'll know when you get there. Don't leave until you confess your darkest secrets, your sin."

 

Michael keeps walking down the dark tunnel until he reaches a wall with a green glowing mushroom right in front of him. “I'm at the end…this was a long walk.”

 

Michael gets no response not even when he calls out for Gabriel. He touches the dirt wall and looks at the glowing mushroom. “My sin?...” Michael thinks about anything until he feels the slight twinge of how he thinks and feels about Gabriel. At first he doesn't say a word as he finds himself in denial but he finally comes to terms with it. “I...I have feelings for Gabriel even though we are both men…” Michael doesn't say another word as he’s sure he’s followed the word of god for everything else. Michael looks down, seeing a pink glowing phallus glide along his foot, then slowly wrapping up his leg.

 

"What's going on!? Gabriel??” Michael says panicked as he tries to get it off of his leg. The phallus is shaken off but another one comes down from above, rubbing Michael's cheek. He moves away and turns towards the exit running. “This isn't funny!”

 

A phallus grips his shoulder, feeling almost like another person's hand in the moment. Michael, believing that it is stops, it slithers across his chest to his other shoulder before sliding down his arm. “Gabriel...please I'm sorry.” Michael says walking backwards but trips over another phallus. The phallus down his arm moves further to his hand where it rubs itself in his loose grasp. The other phallus is joined by two others that cushion Michael's fall, keeping him from suffering any damage. The phalluses under him slowly help Michael back up on his feet. Michael stands there confused but he's not running anymore. “What..can I do for you…?" Two phalluses slowly snake their way up his legs, meeting at his own phallus which is gently caressed. Michael closes his eyes and breathes deeply to stiphen his voice. A fourth phallus makes itself known by wrapping around his waist and gently tugging on him from behind. The young man is taken down to his knees gently as he’s feeling a new sense jolt across his body as he’s being caressed.

 

Michael is slowly lifted off the ground and taken deeper into the tunnel. Michael is set down on his back on a bed of warm phalluses. His body squirms while on the rows of phalluses. One of the phalluses under him extends itself to touch his cheek. His cheek is  rubbed just before Michael feels the phalluses playing with his member climax gushing their seed all over it. Michael let's out a surprised gasp at how oddly good it felt. The warm fluid coats his organ and everything else in his pubic area. However his organ in particular starts to throb, growing in size. Michael whines a bit as each new sensation is making his body jolt in the direction of the pleasure. Michael can't stop his body as his mind is telling him he’s sinning.

 

The phallus touching his cheek glides itself over Michael's mouth, passing over his lips, feeling like a real member. He parts his lips slightly as a moan leaves his throat. All of the phalluses, aside from the ones under him, stop touching him, giving him the time to breathe and gather his thoughts. He lies there thinking about how in all his years alive he's never felt such a pleasure and how he never pleasured himself to be completely clean for priesthood, the thought of the feeling replays in his mind.

 

A phallus from above slowly comes down, resting its tip on Michael's chest, the rest of its shaft slowly land on his body. He looks at it and then he raises a hand and touches it then begins rubbing the tip up and down. The phallus rubs itself against him, following his hand movements before it starts to near his mouth. Michael watches it get close and he sticks out his tongue just licking the tip and Michael rubs it a bit more. The phallus rubs itself against Michael's tongue before it presses against his parted lips, nudging them lightly until he opens his mouth to let the phallus in.

 

With granted access the phallus tip enters Michael's mouth, moving back and forth. As his tongue licks at it and his mouth seems to relax slightly to give the phallus more access he begins to rubs and caress the rest of the shaft. The phallus's tail lands and wraps itself around Michael's cock. It wraps itself around Michael completely, not letting any of it be kissed by the air, instead enveloping it in warmth. Michael moans wholeheartedly as his member is wrapped up and his body jerks humping the coils that his member is trapped in. Moans just leave his mouth. A new phallus, a very small one pushes against his hole, nudging it but not entering. Michael takes a deep breath in, taking in more of the phallus by accident, his legs cross slightly. The phallus below begins to circle the hole before rubbing itself against it, bring something to Michael's attention, that it's covered in some type of substance. He tastes the phallus in his mouth, running his tongue over it and can feel that the phallus is naturally secreting tasteless, clear fluid.

 

Another phallus comes down to play with Michael, this one runs across his chest, gliding over his nipples. Michael's voice drags out as his body is just relaxing, his jaw numbing out and relaxing fully. His hands just spreading out and his legs spread easily. The phallus below runs itself through Michael's cheeks before sliding upwards to press against his hole. A whimper comes from his throat, his body giving no resistance to the several phalluses that are probing and slithering on his body. The phallus down below slowly pushes into Michael's hole, gently wriggling as it's head inches into him.

   

Michael’s eyes widen as he can feel the phallus making its way in him. He groans but the sound gets caught in his throat. After a few seconds of the initial shock a small prayer enter his mind. He relaxes once more letting the phalluses continue what they were doing. After some time, he finds himself becoming one with the phalluses, the occasional thoughts that enter his mind are not his own. He would be off put by this if he isn't as relaxed as he is, so instead the same thoughts repeat themselves, getting clearer each time. Several different topics are being told, it takes some time to sort them out so that they are clear but it is done.

 

Michael has no idea how much time has passed, but he is set free, feeling renewed. He walks down the dark tunnel, with the objective of protecting this new form of confessional, with pure innocence. Michael reaches the entrance and sees Gabriel sitting on the bottom step.  

 

"Hello Gabriel."-Michael says with a smile, looking at Gabriel and at his member.

 

"Michael, you're alive, you're unharmed? I'm very glad." Gabriel says getting to his feet and standing before Michael with wide happily surprised eyes.

 

"Yes, I'm fine, even better than that."

 

"What happened in there?"

 

"I was pleasured and told what to do to help you."

 

"Pleasured?"

 

"Unlike anything I could have even imagined. It was truly divine."

 

"I'm glad you're ok, Michael what do we have to do?"

 

"It'll let itself be known to you in time my friend." Michael says placing his hand on Gabriel's shoulder, he smiles before hugging him.

 

"Michael?"

 

"You feel nice against me...now we have to go, how much time has passed?"

 

"It's tomorrow afternoon. I known people are greatly worried about you or us, I haven't returned to town, I wanted you to be able to leave the tunnel so I stayed nearby."

 

"I see well we have to think of something to tell the people."-Michael says stepping away from Gabriel.

 

"We cannot tell them the truth."

 

"Maybe we can...not to everyone at once but a few select people."

 

"You have a plan?"

 

"I have a mission at the moment...but first Gabriel how did you find this place?"

 

"I made it. Yesterday."

 

"Oh? That is why your robe was so dirty. Did you make the phallus circle as well?"

 

"I made the first then it created the others. I've had the chance to study it while you were busy."

 

"What have you uncovered?"

 

"That it judges whether you are human or not based on seman, regardless of intentions. It is friendly towards humans and I believe it can read minds. At the very least it knows what you're feeling towards it. It's fluid, or what I believe is its seman also has healing properties with a slight feeling of bliss. Out of curiosity I did some digging and found that there seems to be a mass of them hiding underground. They are no less friendly but they are always moving, for what purpose I have yet to uncover."

 

“Does it seem like they are moving towards the town?”

 

"No, I don't think so, it is mostly contained, going from the circle to here and back from the looks of it."

 

“I see, we can talk about this more behind closed doors, the townspeople must be worried we should try getting back before some decide to look outside of town.”

 

"Fortunately for you, your robe is quite clean, so what are you going to do?" Gabriel asks as they walk up the steps.

 

"I'm going to say that I have seen the light, that I have a mission from God and need certain people. I am satisfied with this as it is not a lie, I have seen a light, I do have a mission and I certainly need more people."

 

"May I ask what people?"

 

"More people like myself, I have a list of repeating names in my mind. I will bring them here and they will confess the truths they hide."

 

"I see, am I to be here as well?"

 

"You don't need to be, I suggest you clean yourself instead." Michael and Gabriel reach the forest floor and get redressed, adjusting themselves to be even more presentable. “I’ll see you at the church after sundown. Don't lie to your parents, you’ll only alarm them coming back like that again.”

 

"I wasn't going to but I highly doubt they want the details of what we're doing until it can actually benefit them." Gabriel says as he walks down the mental path back to the village.

 

“Tell them enough so they won't question you.”

 

"Worry not my friend, I know what to say. Focus on your mission."

 

The priest and his second in command are stopped by the holy knights guarding the rear gate.

 

"Where have you two been, the town is a panic? Thankfully, Father Matthew is able to keep them level headed but no one knows where you two have been."-Holy knight

 

"Have no fear, we were ensuring the protection of our town. In fact I will require two holy knights to accompany me shortly, Sir. James and Sir. Owen. Are they fit enough to leave the town?"-Michael.

 

"Indeed but why must you venture out of town? It is much too dangerous."

 

"When God speaks to you, you have to heed his call. Do not stand in the way of God, he only and always wants what's best for us all."

 

The holy knights nod and let the two men back inside the village, Michael going to get the men he needs and Gabriel, returning home.

 

Both of Gabriel's parents are home, his father being the first one to see him from the farm.

 

“Gabriel!” His father yells out but not in anger but in a relief as he smiles at him. “I'm glad you're okay my boy, we were so worried for you when you didn't return home.”

 

"My apologies for worrying you both, I am fine, I am working on helping the town with the new priest Michael."

 

“Where did you go...you're filthy again.”- Gabriel’s mother not looking amused. “I looked everywhere for you, You're father stopped me from going out the town to look for you.” His mother is shaking with some anger as she wipes tears from her face.

 

"Mother, Father, many years ago I told you I believed something terrible will happen to the village? I believed that for days then I stopped talking about it all together. Do you remember that time?"

 

“Of course we remember, what's going on?”

 

"I don't mean to alarm you but it's coming true."

 

Both parents are speechless until his mom recovers first. “Go in the house and take a bath, we can talk about this after.” Gabriel’s mother moving to the side to let him inside.

 

"Thank you, however you mustn't worry, I'm ensuring that the village will survive no matter what." Gabriel says entering his home. His parents watch him leave their sight before they enter the house and close the door. They both seem worried and are really curious hoping they can get him to talk more about it. Gabriel thoroughly cleans himself and dresses in one of his night gowns for the time being. Gabriel then scrubs his robes clean and hangs them to dry outside on a clothing line. The young prophet walks back into the house, taking a seat at the occupied table. Gabriel looks to his father, who is sitting at the table and to his mother who leaves the stove to sit at the table. "Would either of you like to ask any questions?"

 

“What exactly do you have to do? We know it has something to do with a temple and saving the town...but how, with what?”

 

"That is a hard question to answer however in a sense, holy worms. They can capture demons and use those foul creatures to make more holy worms."

 

“They can kill those things...but how do you know they are working for our benefit?”

 

"They don't harm humans but I will know more with time."

 

Gabriel's mom covers her face for a moment. “I'm going to trust you, but please come home in one piece…” She gets up from the table and heads to her room.

 

“Just let her know what's going on. She just needs time to process this, she's done a lot to keep you safe and would hate it if anything happened. But I do have one more question for you.”-Mr. William

 

"I'll try my best to answer. What do you want to know, father?"

 

“Michael...he was missing too...can I assume he was with you?”

 

"That is correct. He is going to be a very important asset to this, he holds traits I do not."

 

“I see, you have our word that we won't talk about this to anyone else, I'm glad you can still talk with us about things like this. I don't think we will be of much help but if you need ears we are here for you.”

 

"Thank you, father. I know I can count on you and on mother, you two have always been what I strive to be. Michael has told me of rumors...regarding what mother does, how is she?"

 

“She’s okay...but she can only take so much day in and day out, she trains the new girls and does her job and people becoming more nasty just gets to her, i've never seen her so tired.”

 

"That saddens me, I have to ask, is this new behavior or has it always been like this and it has just been getting worse?"

 

“It's been getting worse, people seem to be forgetting why they do what they do. It's to protect, it's not for their own pleasure.”

 

"I can't imagine the good people of this village going to church, listening the words of the good Father Mathew or of Father Michael and ignoring it..."

 

“I don't know what's going on but it seems like this town is falling off the path. I wanted to pick up and go to another town, but you're mother wants to ride it out because abandoning it would be a sin to her. She's a really good person but just don't want her to get anymore hurt.”

 

"I request you stay here, another village will not have such...I won't be able to properly protect either of you should you leave. You will be protected the best here...I'm not sure if I should bring this up but there might be a way for you help me build our salvation."

 

“I’ll stay, we will stay, all of our best memories are of here.”

 

"I'm glad, how's the farm doing?"

 

“It's doing okay thing are growing slowly.”

 

"I see but are you selling them okay?"

 

“It's getting harder, but I'm able to sell some things, we still have things other farmers don't grow.”

 

Gabriel nods before looking towards the staircase, worrying about his mother.

 

“If you want to console her you can go upstairs, she’s really been trying to hold it together, but she's always going to have a weak spot for you.”

 

Gabriel nods before going upstairs, knocking on the door of the only other bedroom. "Mother? Mother, may I enter?"

 

“Yes… you may come in.” her voice sounding a bit strained from the other side of the door. Gabriel enters the room, gently closing the door behind him. Gabriel walks over to his mother, sitting next to her on the bed.

 

"I have been to preoccupied with my studies so I am sorry for not consoling you sooner."

 

“I wanted you to study and learn what you could. I’d rather you be focused on that then distracted with me, don't apologize.”

 

"May I ask you about what you do?"

 

She looks to her son. “Yes, you can ask. But you're old enough to already know the details.”

 

"It's about the other details, over the years have you noticed differences in how demons act or...do other things."

 

“Yes I have...plenty of things. why?”

 

"I'm curious as to how demons have changed, if they are going to invade somehow, I want to know as much as I can regarding their habits."

 

“They have changed a lot over the years, the only thing that has stayed the same is that they have the almost insasational need for mating, but they are trying to fit more into human society some trying to take the skin of humans, some trying to sink the town. They seem more desperate now than years past.”  

 

"Thank you, mother. One more question, have you felt anything odd or unusual after all these years? "

 

“...Well, yes...just an impending sense of bad things to come, and something else that I've been dealing with for a long time.”

 

"What was it?"

 

“It was being able to feel where these monsters were at at all times, it never went away. It was scary at first and I couldn't tell the Father in fear that he would just cast me out, thinking I was one of those monsters. But I use that to guide the girls accordingly since some are stronger than others.”

 

"What a gift you have mother, perhaps we can use it to lessen the devastation that will befall our little village."

 

In the brief past, Michael walks to the church departing from Gabriel's company for the time being. Michael sees the alter boys with Father Mathew. Michael approaches the good Father while he corrects the delivery of the boys' hyms.

 

"Ah Michael, I see that you are well. We are preparing for tonight's liturgy. I suspect you would like to join us perhaps after a quick conversion in my office?"-Father Mathew says motioning his arms as he walks to Father Michael.

 

"Right as always, Father."-Michael nods with a smile.

 

"Keep up the good work boys, I'll be back soon." Father Mathew states with a calm smile walking Father Michael to his back office. "Where have you been? You had the children and myself worried, I come back from the meeting and they say you had left with Gabriel without any reason. Explain yourself."

 

 "Gabriel needed me for a personal matter, during which he confessed to me special things. It took too long I know and I apologize. It was new to me and I lost track of time. I suspect that you have questions but I cannot divulge what he confessed-"

 

"No, it's alright. It must've been good practice I don't believe you have taken confessions before. It is important to give them the time they need but please next time do not depart during such a vulnerable time. May I ask where you were, there are a few stains on your robe...dirt maybe? Did you leave the town? You know that it is not safe out there. What if something were to happen to you? What will the people do without your words? Without your wisdom? Without your heart?"

 

"My sincerest apologies, I know it was and continues to be dangerous but we all know that people talk. Gabriel needed to be away from prying eyes and ears to tell me what he wanted to without fear."

 

"I see and the next time Gabriel calls on you will you leave the town once more?"

 

"I have suspect that I will have to so I told the Sir. Benard and Sir. Lucas that I needed  "

 

"Sir. James and Sir. Owen yes, I heard."

 

"You were testing me?"

 

"This new behavior has me puzzled and fearful."

 

"You needn't be, I am only doing my very best to serve my people each and everyone of them that I can. I want to start my own confessional."

 

"Within the town I should hope."

 

"In the back of the town, was what I was thinking."

 

"Preposterous and out of the question. When you hold a confession you will do it in God's house and God's house alone!"

 

"I understand Father Mathew." Michael lowers his head.

 

"Good. Now clean wipe down your robe. When representing god, it shall be immaculate especially for tonight's liturgy, showing up with any sort of stains will cause more uneasiness."

 

"Yes Father." Michael says bowing his head and departing for the time being. Michael leaves the church altogether, going to find the knights on his mental list, James and Owen. The younger priest finds these men at the front of the town, by the gates.

 

"Sir. Owen and James, I will have need of your assistance in due time."

 

"Father Michael, it is good to see you in person and we have received word from Benard and Lucas...Father Mathew however has yet to approve of your requested assistance."-Sir Owen, a short brown haired male in full steel armor, only having his face plate raised, showing his green eyes.   

 

"I understand but it is very important that you two come with me."

 

"I mean no disrespect but how so?"

 

"God has told me your secret, one I suspect you share with each other."

 

"I don't know what you're saying."

 

"I believe you do, come with me you need to confess these...impure thoughts that you have tried to hide."

 

"We don't have impure thoughts we are holy knights. We would never."-Sir James, flipping his face mask up to show his scowl.

 

"You do and those thoughts...those thoughts aren't of women are they?"

 

"What are you suggesting?"

 

"That you come with me for a short time, you will return to your station and our next talk will be much more pleasant."

 

"..."-The knights exchange a glance of one another then return their gaze to Father Michael, remaining silent.

 

"Come there are others that need to expel their demons as well. To make this quick, you will help me get them."

 

"You won't tell anyone about this will you?"

 

"That is correct."

 

"Very well but we must hurry, a demon could arrive at any moment."

 

"Sir. Owen get me Issac Potter and Frederick Barnes. Make haste."

 

"Yes sir."

 

"Sir James, I need you to obtains Henry Smith and Reginald Barber. When you two have them meet me at the back gate, understood?"

 

"Yes father Michael."-The knights say in unison before departing. Michael mental runs through his list again, crossing off names and coming down to the last two: Bob Baker and Connor Mil.

 

Father Michael walks to the bakery, two block to the west of the main gate. Father michael enters the sweet smelling store to see a stout man at the counter, beneath him are rows of pastries.

 

"Father Michael? It's good to see you, I was so worried something awful might have happened to you my boy er priest. How are you? What can I do for you?" Bob Barker warmly greets, a full bellied man with short brown hair, brown eyes, in a buttoned up shirt under his dirtied apron, which goes down to his knees which are hidden by his brown pants.

 

"I must make an odd request, that you temporarily leave your beautiful shop."

 

"Oh? This must be mighty important, let me just tell the misses."

 

"Yes of course but please be discrete, I don't want word going around just yet. Little things tend to excite the masses and not in the most positive of ways."

 

"Ahh I see, I understand Father Michael, I'll be discrete." Bob says with a nod, a wink and a smile before he takes off his apron. "Honey! I need to go out for supplies! You'll have to watch the store while I'm gone!" Bob shouts to the upstairs.  

 

"Okay dear!"-Mrs. Baker kindly shouts back.

 

Bob nods to his priest and follows him outside.

 

"May I ask where we are going?"-Bob

 

"Have you ever been to confession?"

 

"Yes, once...do I have to tell you what I told Father Mathew? If so I can do that right now."

"No, you can keep what you said to him a secret as what you will confess will also remain a secret."

 

"Confess what?"

 

"That you prefer the arms of-" Father Michael looks around for eager ears, and whispers his next words into the baker's ears. "-the stronger sex."

 

"Oh good Father don't be ridiculous." The Baker chuckles with a hand on his belly, looking around, looking at everything but the person in front of him.

 

The newer priest and the baker come to a mine and beside that are several buildings. They go around back to the second building, they reach a wooden gate behind it are several tents. The two males enter the back area and look around, before stopping at the first tent. The sounds of metal clanging rings clearly as the smoke in the air rises high.

 

"Hello."-Father Michael greets.

 

"Father Michael, good to see you're still with us and even untouched, you must be powerful or just lucky."-The dirty man with darkened splotches on his face.

 

"I'm looking for a Connor Mil."

 

"Connor Mil huh? He's three down, need a weapon now that you’ve tasted what the rest of us have to deal with?"

 

"It's a personal matter, and I request you keep this silent."

 

"Oh, what are ya up to Father Michael? And what are you willing to give to keep this odd visit just between us?"

 

"I don't play the devils game, I ask you as a good samaritan like I know you are in your heart."

 

"Hmph." The man returns to what he was doing before, hammering a hot steel plate.

 

The priest and the baker go down to the forth tent, seeing another male in thick black coverings and goggles, hammering away.

 

"Excuse me Connor? Connor Mil?"

 

The large man stops and stands up right, lifting his goggles from his eyes.

 

"How may I help you Father Michael?"- The well-muscled man inquires.

 

"I'm sorry to disturb you but I need to borrow you for some time."

 

"What for?"

 

"To confess-"

 

"Bah, I'm fine Father, my soul is gonna show those demons what true hell is when I die. Now if that is all, I do have work to finish."

 

"I greatly insist you come with me just for a few moments."

 

"I don't mean to come off as a prick but I go to church enough, and your hope speeches, though beautiful won't protect anyone when a demon is staring them down, cock up and ready to plow. Armor will protect them, so will weapons, both of the things the holy knights need most and what I happen to be making right now. So, if you please." Connor re-covers his eyes and gets back to work.

 

"I'm not leaving until you come with us."

 

"Fine by me. Stand there all day." Connor states.

 

"We're going out of town." Michael confesses making Connor stop.

 

"What?" Bob says fearfully surprised.

 

"...Really now? It's dangerous out there."

 

"I need to borrow your time not long and then you can come back and never have to deal with me intruding on your work again."  

 

"What will we be doing?

 

"Come with me to find out."

 

"...Alright, I'll grab my sword."

 

"Father Michael, you can't be serious about leaving the town, it's highly dangerous. I must protest."-Bob whispers while Connor rids himself of his gear and gets his sword.

 

"Two holy knights are going to accompany us, there is nothing to fear, even Connor is going to bring his sword, we'll be perfectly safe."

 

Connor joins the two males with a sword sheathed on his back. The priest takes the nervous baker and the curious blacksmith to the back gate where Sir James is waiting with a tailor and a barber.

 

"Father Michael I have retrieved the tailor, Henry Smith and the barber, Reginald."-Sir James introducing the men beside him. Henry Smith, a thin man with green eyes, and neck length brown hair, wears a brown hat, a brown vest with two buttoned buttons, a white buttoned shirt underneath the vest, brown pants and dark brown shoes. The Barber wears a white shirt with big black buttons going down the middle with the sleeves rolled up, black pants leading to black shoes.

 

"Might I ask what is so important that I had to reschedule an appointment?"-The barber states with a bit of temper.

 

"I will explain once the others get here. It will be in due time please be patient."-Father Michael states softly.

 

Sir Owen arrives a few minutes later with Issac Potter and Frederick Barnes.

 

"Father Michael, I have Issac Potter the craftsman and Frederick Barnes the farmer."

 

"Good then follow me." Michael says opening the back gate, the two guards there looking at the small group with silent reprimand.

 

More To Be Told.


End file.
